


the right one

by minmoongi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoongi/pseuds/minmoongi
Summary: Minhyuk wants to try dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: unedited, unchecked, poor sentence construction

For the first time in a very long while, Minhyuk considers dating.

He rubs his hands together when the cold late-November chill creeps up onto him and looks around the park to see if there are any bystanders nearby. He figures he’s alone, because no one in the right mind would be out at the park at this time of the night, at this weather. It’s almost winter and Minhyuk feels numb.

“Hyung, why don’t you try online dating?” He remembers Changkyun asking earlier, to which Minhyuk scoffed at and waved away.

“I’m not _that_ desperate,” Minhyuk answered.

He really wasn’t, but a part of him thinks that maybe he should be. Deep inside, he knew well how much he wants a relationship. He wanted someone to talk to on a daily basis about his day, a hand to hold, a body to hug or someone to care for.

Which really shouldn’t be a problem because their dating ban was lifted two months ago. They are free to go around and date, as long as they be careful not to expose their relationship to the public. Not really as free as they thought, but some of them were more than contented with those terms and conditions.

Out of the seven of them, only three of them took an interest in dating the moment the ban was lifted. Jooheon claims that he’s too busy. Minhyuk is a bit surprised that Wonho really is firm about not having a relationship. Hyungwon says it’s too exhausting to try and find someone to date.

Minhyuk, well, doesn’t really have much options. He thinks about Jeolla-do, if his parents had introduced him to anyone that might make a good girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

A thick cloud comes out of his mouth when he sighs, and he leans forward and hangs his head low. It’s too late, freezing, and Minhyuk wonders why he’s out there alone.

Minhyuk has met several other singers in waiting rooms, some have taken an interest in him, a few that has actually caught his interest. It’s a bit difficult, he finds out, to find someone to like when he already has someone in mind.

And that someone isn’t particularly available at the moment.

He jumps on his seat when he takes notice of the figure standing behind the bench and hovering over him.

“What the fuck,” Minhyuk says as he clutches the left side of his chest, “give me a heart attack, why don’t you?”

“Sorry,” the figure apologizes, and takes the empty seat beside Minhyuk. “It’s late.”

“I know. How’d you know where I was?” Minhyuk asks.

“You left a note at the dorm,” Shownu answers. “And do we need to count how many times I’ve caught you here even when we weren’t allowed to leave the dorms?”

Minhyuk snorts. “It’s been a while since I last came here alone.”

“I know,” Shownu agrees. He leans back on the table and stuffs his hands inside the pocket of his jacket. “Should I ask what’s wrong?”

Minhyuk is tempted to say _nothing_ , like he always does when Shownu asks. Besides, there is nothing that the leader could do to fix his problem anyway. Nothing Minhyuk knows that Shownu will actually do for him.

There’s a weird silence between them that makes Shownu uneasy on his seat. He keeps moving around like he has a tick or something, probably because Minhyuk isn’t acting like his regular self, so Minhyuk just decides to tell him what’s wrong.

“I wish we have that dating ban again,” Minhyuk says quietly with his raspy voice, almost inaudible in the quiet evening. Shownu laughs at this; thinks it’s a joke, and smiles cheekily at Minhyuk, until Minhyuk says, “I wish you were single again.”

The grin on his face doesn’t seem to disappear completely, and only fades into a small smile. “What do you mean? Don’t you like that we’re free to date anyone now?”

Minhyuk expected this; knew that Shownu wouldn’t completely understand what he meant that way, but somehow, it still hurt.

“I want to talk to you again at this park, on this bench, when everyone is already asleep and I feel sad,” Minhyuk lets out.

“That’s exactly what we’re doing right now.”

“I don’t like it,” Minhyuk says vaguely. “I don’t like this.”

“You just said–”

The sound of vibration disturbs the silence. Shownu fishes his phone out of the pocket.

Minhyuk gets a glance at the screen of the phone and has to hold the same blank expression. “Answer it.”

Shownu gulps thickly, looks straight into Minhyuk’s avoiding and sparkling eyes, and looks back at his phone. He slides his finger across the screen. “She can wait.”

He stuffs the phone back in his pocket and sighs.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

Minhyuk licks his lips and bites them shut. He has to pause, hold his breath, and stop himself from choking until the tears welling in his eyes have gone. “Nothing,” he answers too late. He forces a laugh out and stands up on his seat with that usual bunny smile. “Let’s go home, shall we? It’s getting too cold.”

Shownu stares at him with knowing, disappointed eyes. Minhyuk only flashes a tight-lipped smile and urges him to start walking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Changkyun told me to try online dating,” Minhyuk says as they walked the still-busy streets of Seoul.

“Yeah?” The edges of Shownu’s lips curl up. “Maybe you should give it a try. It’s where I met–” Shownu  pauses, knows too well that the smile on Minhyuk’s lips aren’t happy. “Yeah. It’s where I met her.”

From then on, they keep the silence until they reach the dorm.

“Minhyuk,” Shownu says before Minhyuk goes and enters the door to his room. “There’s a right time, place, and person for you.”

Minhyuk smiles and nods. “I know. Just not now and not here.”

Shownu presses a smile and enters his own room.

“And most definitely, not you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for b.  
> homecoming was last night,  
> and all i could think about was how much i still love you.
> 
> hope you're happy with her.


End file.
